


...Surprise?

by UniversalMom



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, No Angst, Stress Relief, please why are they so adorable, somebody please appreciate them as much as i do, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversalMom/pseuds/UniversalMom
Summary: This is complete self indulgence, as is my other Jaesev fic. I just feel like the world needed more content of them, so I am here to provide.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Kang Jaehee, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kang Jaehee
Kudos: 8





	...Surprise?

"Assistant Kang, I need your report turned in by this afternoon." Jaehee had to physically stop herself from sighing, and instead answered her boss with a nod. 

"I will have it for you by then." She turned and left Jumin's office as fast as she could, to avoid any further responsibilities being forced onto her. After she was safe from  _ that _ she had to find a quiet place to work, which was a lot harder than it sounded. She  _ could _ just work at her desk, but there was always a chance that she would be given more work if she stayed there. So today, she would be working elsewhere. 

It took her quite a while, but she eventually found somewhere that she deemed suitable and set up her things, mentally preparing for a long day of work. Today was one of those days, for Jaehee. She usually was able to do her work without any complaints, it wasn't too challenging for her. But today, she couldn't seem to focus. There was always something there to distract her, and everything was so much harder than it usually was. 

It took her entirely too long to get working, so she was behind by the time she started. Everything was a lot easier once she got into the swing of things though, and with nobody to interrupt her, things would go smoothly. That's what she thought, anyways. 

Her focus was broken by an all too familiar ringtone. Jumin was calling her. She had no choice but to pick up. 

_ "Assistant Kang, where are you?"  _

"I am in an empty conference room, working on the report you asked for." 

_ "Why aren't you at your desk?"  _

__ "I found it hard to focus there, so I moved somewhere more quiet." 

" _ I want you at your desk. I don't want to have to search for you when I need you."  _

__ "Alright, my apologies. I will move back now." That was the final straw for Jaehee. 

What was so bad about her working somewhere else for today? She didn't know. She equated it to Jumin's constant need for control, and tried her best to seem pleasant once she returned to her desk. 

It didn't take long before she was being called into Mr. Han's office. She was given  _ yet another _ task to complete today, and then sent back to her desk. She'd have to work through her lunch break to get everything done on time. Jumin, of course, did not consider that. 

There was nothing left for her to do but work, and work she did. She didn't even bother looking at the clock since she already knew that she would be working through her breaks today. 

A knock at the door startled her out of her trance. She automatically assumed someone was there for Jumin, so she cleared her throat and told them to come in. She was  _ not  _ expecting a very familiar redhead to walk in, but lo and behold, Agent 707 opened the door and made his way toward her desk. 

"Luciel? Do you need something?" She asked, confused as to why he would show up while she was working. 

"Wow Jae, no hello?" He shook his head in pretend disappointment and pulled a chair up, sitting opposite of her at the desk, "I brought you lunch!" He announced, setting down a coffee and a bag that contained the aforementioned lunch. "It is your break, isn't it?" 

Jaehee glanced at the clock, finding that it was indeed her lunch break. "I suppose that it is. You didn't have to bring me anything, though." 

"Shhh, I wanted to see you!" He nudged the bag towards her, suggesting that she look inside. "I know that you skip lunch sometimes, too. You were working when I came up, so I want to make sure you take your break!" 

She inwardly cringed, taking and opening the bag to hide her embarrassment. How is it that he always knew exactly what was going on with her? She took out what looked to be like some sort of croissant sandwich from the bag, and realized that he must have stopped at a cafe for her. Even if she was previously a little upset about being interrupted, she couldn't deny how sweet it was for him to go out of his way like this. 

"Thank you," Jaehee reached across the desk and set a gentle hand on his cheek, "I really appreciate you." 

"Of course, Jae." He smiled and leaned into her touch, sighing wistfully when she withdrew her hand to eat her lunch. It was a relief to know that she was taking care of herself, though. He always worried about her wellbeing while she was working. 

After a moment of her eating and Seven just watching, Jaehee set down her food. "Did you eat on the way?" 

Seven nodded, leaning over and propping his head up on his hands, elbows resting on the desk. "I couldn't wait until I got here. You take lunch really late! I don't know  _ how _ you make it this long!" 

Jaehee let out a breathy laugh, her previously tired expression turning into a very loving one. Something about Seven always improved her mood, no matter what kind of day she was having. She was going to respond with something witty, but she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. 

"Assistant Kang, have you-" Jumin looked from Jaehee to Seven, incredibly unamused. "Luciel. Is there a reason that you're here?" 

"I just came to bring Jaehee lunch~" he smirked, looking over his shoulder towards the door, "Are you jealous, Juju?" 

They both watched as his expression turned sour. "I am not  _ jealous. _ I do not appreciate you coming here to be a distraction, however. We have a lot of work to be doing," he turned his attention to Jaehee, "The report is due in an hour." With that, he was gone. 

"Geez, he is such a drag," Seven pouted, turning back around to face Jaehee. "I should probably go though, huh? I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything." 

Jaehee sighed and slouched down in her seat. She  _ really _ didn't want Seven to leave, but she knew that he was probably right. She answered his question with silence. 

"Well… I'll surprise you later, okay?" He smiled, Jaehee could practically see the gears turning in his head. "Don't worry, it'll be a good surprise. You'll love it! Good luck with Cat Mom." He leaned over the desk to give Jaehee a kiss, before hurrying out of the office to begin preparing his big surprise. 

The rest of the day was incredibly boring for Jaehee. It was just her usual, stressful day. Thankfully, she was able to get off of work on time today, so she could go home and relax. On her drive home, she couldn't help but start to plan out all the things she could do with her newly acquired free time. 

All her plans were thwarted however, when she returned home to the smell of something burning. She left all her things in the car and rushed into her house, worried that a fire had been started somehow. Lucky for her, there was no fire, only a very concerned 707 trying to get all the smoke out of the kitchen window. 

"Luciel?" Jaehee called out, causing him to jump and turn around. He looked like he  _ felt _ incredibly guilty. 

"Heyy, Jae." He spoke slowly, like he was trying to not upset her. "... _ Surprise _ ?"

"What happened?" She walked further into the kitchen, trying to find the source of all the smoke that filled it. 

Seven visibly shrank when Jaehee got closer, he was worried that he had upset her. "See, I was  _ trying  _ to make you dinner! That was your big surprise," he glanced toward her sheepishly, "and I had movies picked out. It was gonna be really nice! But… I sort of um… Well, yeah." 

There was a moment of tense silence, as Jahee looked around her smoky kitchen, before she burst out laughing. This sort of laugh was very rare for her, but it was genuine, and Seven appreciated it. At least she wasn't angry. 

She walked over to him, leaning up to place a kiss on his nose. "Don't worry, I am not upset with you." 

"Do you promise?" He asked, once again fake pouting. Jaehee nodded in response, and was quickly pulled into a tight hug. "Good!! I was so worried!!" 

The next few minutes were filled with lots of affection and reassurance that Jaehee was in fact not angry at Seven, and that she appreciated his idea. They eventually came to a conclusion that they would order food and watch the movies that he had picked out prior.

So, they ordered a pizza to share and cuddled up on the couch. They spent the rest of the night right there, watching as many movies as they could stay up for, and eventually falling asleep next to each other. Despite the failed dinner plan, it was the best night either of them could have ever asked for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
